Maddian: Parents
by Jamazianssss
Summary: Maddian oneshots to do with a few years after season 3 of wolfblood! About parent life and how they became mature and handle their own pack/family!
1. Chapter 1

Wolfblood: Parent Life!

''Emma, Dan...How did you feel when you found out you were having Maddy?'' Rhydian asked

Rhydian was at the Smith's house. Sat in the living room with Emma and Daniel. It was mostly silence. Rhydian was looking down at his cup of tea in his hands, the smith's looking at him expectantly.

''Well... emotional at first... I was concerned for Em the most then. I didn't want her to get hurt.'' Dan answered

Maddy was in hospital, getting ready to give birth to her and Rhydian's child. She had told Rhydian to go home and rest. However, Rhydian was restless, he wanted to be with Maddy but he thought the closest place to be was her parent's house.

''You see pet, that you don't have to worry. She is strong. She WILL get through this, believe me. She is strong Rhydian!'' Emma said to Rhydian, putting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

Rhydian got up off the sofa and looked out the window at the pouring rain outside. He sighed, causing the window to mist up.

''It will be fine pet!'' Emma said, giving Rhydian a reassuring smile before heading into the kitchen with Dan in tow.

Suddenly he got a call from his phone, it was from Maddy!

''Maddy!'' Rhydian exclaimed

''Rhydian!'' Maddy cried in excitiment

''Oh my god are you ok?'' Rhydian asked, worried for his wife

''Yeah, i've had it!'' Maddy squealed over the phone

''It? I though't it had a gender?'' Rhydian joked

''Come down and find out...leak boy'' Maddy said, snickering

Rhydian ignored her and hung up and rushed to the hospital, getting soaked while doing so...

When he reached the hospital his clothes were soaked through nd his hair dripping, but he still rushed on to Maddy's ward.

When he got there he saw her, his soul mate and darling wife, in bed with their child.

Maddy and Rhydian grinned to each other for what seemed like an eternity, untill Rhydian went over to greet his love and cub.

Rhydian kissed Maddy passionetly on the lips for a while before kneeling down to see the cub.

''It's a boy!'' Maddy whispered in Rhydian's ear as he looked down at the sleeping baby holding his finger with it's tiny hands.

''What should we call him?'' Rhydian asked

''Hmmm, I was thinking James'' Maddy replied

''Perfect'' Rhydian beamed, kissing the top of the little boy's head.

''I love you'' Rhydian said

Maddy repeated his line.

They both kissed, the little boy smacking his parent's chin, giggling.


	2. Chapter 2

Maddian Parents 2!

Maddy walked through the door from work. She sighed heavilly and dropped her bag and slung her coat on a coat hanger. Maddy was super tired from work, she had been asked to work late 2 hours after her shift ended.

She walked through to the living room to find her caring loving alpha on his belly on the floor playing with their son; James, with toy cars.

Rhydian made revving sounds of a car engine and James copied him, crashing into Rhydian's toy car with his.

Maddy looked at them from the doorway with admiration. It had been too long since someone had actually showed some love to their pack...too long.

James suddenly noticed his mother in the door way and stood up, wobbling a bit since he had just learnt to walk on his 3 year-old legs.

He walked right up to Maddy and said

''Knock, Knock!''

''Who's there?'' Maddy asked

''Boo!'' James exclaimed

''Boo, who?'' Maddy asked with a loving gaze in her eyes.

''Aw, don't cry mummy, It's only a joke!'' James beamed, rubbing Maddy's leg as if consoling her.

Maddy and Rhydian chuckled together. Maddy picked up her cub who was now rubbing his eyes and took him up the stairs, Rhydian in tow.

Maddy put James in his bed and kissed her head before tucking him in and wishing him goodnight.

Rhydian at the doorway, grinned at his cub who grinned back. Maddy turned off the light and closed the door, where Rhydian was waiting for her.

She ignored him and went down stairs, waiting for a question...She didn't get one.

She went into the kitchen, making herself a cup of tea, Rhydian followed and leaned on the doorframe.

''Soooo...Maddy, how was work?'' Rhydian asked awkwardly, it had always been his instinct to act gentle with Maddy's short-temper.

''Horrible!'' She groaned, sitting down at the table. Rhydian joined her.

''I see you were back 2 hours after your shift?'' Rhydian asked, he wanted to get the question out of her.

''Boss...kept me late again...'' Maddy sighed.

Rhydian felt sorry for Maddy, as her boss had kept her late most nights this month.

''I'll go talk to the ignorant mongrel! He has to care for other people's lifes as well.'' Rhydian exclaimed quietly to his wife.

''No, don't Rhydian! It's fine, really. I just fell behind on photography work an' all!'' Maddy said to her concerned mate.

Suddenly, a grin lit up on Rhydian's face, he knew what would cheer up his alpha!

So he lauched his plan into action, grabbing Maddy by the wrist and leading her up stairs.

''Rhydian!, What the hell is it!'' Maddy whispered to him.

Rhydian pushed open their bedroom door and slammed it behind them, locking the door.

''Rhydian! What the-'' Maddy was silenced by Rhydian kissing her passionetly, making her fall on the bed with him.

From outside the house you could hear quiet moaning in the wind... Rhydian knew exactly what would take Maddy's mind off work, and it worked everytime!


	3. Chapter 3

Maddian Parents 3!

Rhydian opened his eyes slowly, he was missing something...Something very important... He looked to the other side of the bed to find no Maddy!

He shot up and got out of bed, hoping to find a scent of her, he began to panic. But then he saw a piece of paper on the floor of the bedroom near his side. It read:

'' _Dear Rhydian,_

 _By the time your reading this I would of gone off to Canada to live with my parents again. I know you said you don't want us there but it's to keep the cub safe. After so much drama in our lives I don't want it to affect Jame's life like it did ours... I'm sorry Rhydian, but it's for the cub's safety._

 _Love/ Maddy XXX_

Rhydian howled in rage, scrumpling up the piece of paper, he look in the mirror to see his crimson eyes staring right back at him.

''It's their fault!'' Rhydian growled to himself

He quickly got on his warmest clothes and head to the airpor to canada. He tracked Maddy's old cabin down in no time and rushed up to the door. He froze.

Rhydian did not want to burst in on the Smith's angry and enraged. Then he thought again though, they had persuaded Maddy to abandon him and flee with their child...

He burst through the door, yellow eyes burning!

Dan was the first to act, yellow eyes blazing at Rhydian he stood up almost immediatly. Then Maddy's mum, how Rhydian wanted to rip their selfish hearts out!

Then Maddy came in the room, holding James in her arms. She looked at Rhydian with utter shock. Rhydian just looked at her and scowled in disgust. She looked down, ashamed...

''You...Traitor!'' Rhydian shouted at Maddy

''It was to protect our cub!'' Maddy replied hastilly.

''What? Don't you mean YOUR cub Madds, you bascially own him now, since you just disallowed me to be his parent!'' Rhydian bellowed

Tears began to fall from Maddy's eyes.

''You know it's not like that...'' Maddy said, sobbing

''I want you out now, Rhydian!'' Emma said, pushing Rhydian out the door.

When the door slammed in his face, his slammed on it for minutes...nothing...

But he wasen't gonna stop there. He went away for a few mins, looking over a hill. He knew that Maddy would come out. And she did.

She looked at him and shivered, even though wearing a big coat Maddy was cold, but not that kind of cold. The cold where you get chills when your being glared at.

Rhydian went up to Maddy, really wanted to kiss her but he held back and stood in front of her.

''I'm sorry...you understand don't you why I did this?'' Maddy said

Rhydian just lucked down, who understood that this was to protect their cub but why not take him?

''Why not take me?'' Rhydian asked

''You...you woulden't let us babe, you just wouldent...'' Maddy said, sighing and lloking down.

Rhydian lifted Maddy's chin and looked into her eyes.

''I would go anywhere with you Madds, we vowed this on our wedding day...'' Rhydian said

Maddy smiled remembering their wedding day.

It was a hot summer day, Rhydian and Maddy in the forest alone, Rhydian with a tie, even though he hated it. Maddy wearing a wedding dress. They kissed under the trees, doing the vows and ring exchanges...

Maddy snapped back into the future by Rhydian's warm lips on her cold ones. The kiss was passionate but was ended quickly by Emma shouted ''Made up then?''

They both laughed and went back inside. What a day, Rhydian though...


	4. Chapter 4

Maddian Parents!

It was a bright and sunny day in Stoneybridge. Maddy watched as Rhydian chased James around the field of grass, James and him giggling to each other.

Maddy's parents thought that it would be a good idea for them to catch up. So they invited Maddy, Rhydian and James to a day out in a small park on the field. Dan and Emma lay in deckchairs and Maddy sat on a picnic blanket next to them, watching her alpha play with their cub.

Rhydian caught up to James and picked him up and lifted him onto his shoulder. Then he knelt down and picked up Maddy and put her on his other shoulder and ran around with them on the field. All of them laughing, including Dan and Emma.

''Rhydian... stop...put...me down!'' Maddy said, laughing between each word.

''Keep going Rhydian!'' Dan chanted to Rhydian as he watched his daughter get bounced up and down on his shoulder.

Rhydian put James down and got hold of Maddy and got them face to face. Maddy wrapped her legs around his waist, staring into his deep blue eyes. Maddy kissed deeply into Rhydian as he spun them around untill Rhydian accidently tripped and fell on his back, Maddy straddling him. Maddy was first to speak.

''Wow this position seems familier...''

''Hey, Madds...'' Rhydian said, blushing awkwardly.

''What?'' Maddy said seductivly, while biting Rhydian's neck.

''We...uh...have children here watching us...plus uh... your parents!'' Rhydian squeaked.

Maddy quickly shot up and turned around to see her parents looking sheepishly at them, while James was sat on the grass playing with his toy giraffe Emma and Dan had brought for him on the day out.

''Well...if this carries on...we might have another grandchild'' Dan whispers to Emma.

''Stop it Dan!'' Emma whispered back, snickering.

Maddy and Rhydian walked back to the picnic blanket, Rhydian with his arm around Maddy's shoulder, Maddy's head on his shoulder. They watched as James went up to Emma and Dan and talked to them about how ''naughty'' his daddy had been.

Maddy smiled at Rhydian, who beamed back. They shared a kiss under the scorching sun...


	5. Chapter 5

Maddian parents 5

It was a cold winter night. The Smith household were all cozy inside their house. Maddy was downstairs, preparing dinner for her and Rhydian. Rhydian was upstairs, with their son James.

Rhydian tucked James into bed and sat down beside him. James was now 13 years old and was seeking love in his school.

''Dad?'' James asked

''Yeah?'' Rhydian answered

''How did you and Mum meet?'' James asked Rhydian

Rhydian paused for a second, a grin widening on his face as he thought.

''Well... it was so long ago, but oh well...I'll tell you...'' Rhydian said

''It all started when I came to here, StoneyBridge because of a new foster couple wanting to adopt me. I was in care back then...'' Rhydian told James, looking down.

''It's ok Dad, continue'' James consoled his dad

''I had moved into a new school, which is your school. But it had a different name back then, Bradlington High. Anyway, I had came into Maddy's form to be introduced and well... Your mother said You smell like my parents!'' Rhydian said, chuckling

Rhydian and James laughed, he continued

''I knew then that I had met my alpha...'' Rhydian said, smiling at James

''Oh, so dad. How did you and Mum...ya know, get together?'' James asked curiously

''You have a lot of questions tonight, haven't you son?'' Rhydian said, sitting down on a nearby chair.

James just blushed and looked down, embarrased to tell his father.

''C,mon. Man to man talk, no secrets held back...unless your mother has to come up here...'' Rhydian said, teasing James.

''No, no. I'll tel..'' James sighed

''Well it started a while ago actually. I kinda...fancy this girl from school. Like she's super hot!'' James told his father.

Rhydian just chuckled.

''Maddy!'' Rhydian called

''I'll be up in a minute!'' Maddy called back

''Why!?'' James said, hitting his head off his pillow

''What is it babe?'' Maddy said when she entered the room.

''James has something to tell you!'' Rhydian, said while laughing at him.

Maddy sat down on Rhydian's lap.

''Ok, what is it?'' Maddy asked James

''Might as well get it over with now mate!'' Rhydian said

''Urrrrgh.. oh well... I kinda fancy this girl from school'' James said, hiding his face in his pillow.

'Oooooooh!'' Maddy exclaimed, getting excited for her cub.

''Mum, I bet you were the same with dad!'' James teased

Maddy went bright red, Rhydian just hugged her waist. James laughed at his mother's expression.

''So how did you do it dad, ya know...woo her in?'' James said, laughing

''Ah well...it was quite embarrasing acutally'' Rhydian told his son.

''Our friends had forced me to ask her out after they both knew we had feelings for each other. After she accpeted that whitewood woman I told you about forced Maddy and your grandparents to leave stoneybridge. We shared our first kiss saying goodbye.'' Rhydian said, his voice cracking near the end, holding back tears.

Maddy kissed his cheek and hugged him.

''But it's over now and were a happy family now!'' Maddy beamed at James

Maddy got off Rhydian's lap and kissed James head.

''Now get some sleep, your gonna be tired for school tommorow!'' Maddy told her cub.

''But mum...I'm not sure what to do to get this girl's attention...'' James said, worried

''Believe me, your heart will tell you the right way to go. Not to mention that good grade on science! Good going!'' Maddy said, beaming.

''Thanks mum!'' James shouted as his parents left the room.

He knew just what to call his Mum and dad's relationship...MADDIAN!


	6. Chapter 6

Maddian Parents 6

Authors Note: This will probably be the last chapter, but don't worry I'm doing to work on a new story related Wolfblood Fanfiction :D

James felt rage flow through his young wolfblood veins as he witnissed his mother and father daudle around baby clothe shops and new born baby shops. James and Rhydian took it as a shock 6 months ago when Maddy had told them that she was pregnant. Maddy and Rhydian had seemed really happy for James as they thought a younger sibling was going to be a nice thing for James. However, James thought differently.

He had had enough of being dragged around baby shops or listening to his mother and father always exclaim to themselves about how James WOULD love a little brother or sister. He did not.

His mother snapped him out of his trance.

''James, Hello big brother!?'' Maddy said to James, waving her hand in front of his face.

''What is it mum!'' James snapped

''Oh I just though I would ask your opinion on these toys I should get for your little brother or sister..'' Maddy said, shocked by James. He had normally been a bright and happy boy. But Maddy understood that teenage years could rock his hormones.

''I don't care! Do you think I wanted a little brother or sister!?'' James shouted, he had enough, his golden eyes glowing with rage at Maddy.

Maddy was really shocked at James behaviour... however Rhydian was a different story, who had emarged from a pile of baby clothes. His face stern as...well a strict father.

''You don't talk to your mother like that! Rhydian told James, staring him directly in the eyes.

''Oh and while your at it... Take care of those eyes!'' Rhydian added.

James calmed down but ran out of the shop

Maddy and Rhydian looked at each other, Maddy giving him a look.

''What? Oh come on Madds, he needs to control his feelings!'' Rhydian pointed out

''Rhydian... did we ever ask James if he wanted a sibling?'' Maddy asked Rhydian

Rhydian stared down in frustration.

''Ah, fine. I'll go talk to him!'' Rhydian said, furrowing his brows

''Thank you Rhydian, you are the best husband ever!'' Maddy said, before giving him a peck on the cheek

Rhydian walked out of the shop to find James sitting on a nearby bench. Rhydian joined him.

''So...'' Rhydian said awkwardly

Silence went on for about a minute.

''Look, I'm sorry, but we got a bit carried away with-'' Rhydian said, beforing getting cut off by James.

''The sibling thing, Yeah I know!'' James snapped, before sighing and continuing

''Look, I'm sorry for getting mad in there... It's just that I feel that your ignoring me... like before mum was pregnant you two used to always be beaming to see me and always treat me with all of your love...'' James said, looking down

''We still do, mate'' Rhydian said to him

''Yes we should of not ignored you, but... you would be in the same postion as me and your mother are at the moment. Fully concentrated about this baby.'' Rhydian said

Maddy stepped behind Rhydian and kissed his head before adding;

''We will always love you James, to the moon and back!''

James smiled

'' And I will too...'' James smiled

They all had a group hug there and then. Like a happy family!


End file.
